


Falling for you

by superwholocked666



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Eventual Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Harry and Louis are left alone for two weeks, Harry is Liam's brother, Harry likes Louis, Harry struggles to come out to his family, I suck at tags, Louis Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, Teenagers, There's so much more but I can't think of anything, They go on dates, awkward erections, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis likes harry, relationship, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked666/pseuds/superwholocked666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have liked each other for a long time. Louis hides his feelings because Harry is his best friend's little brother and Harry hides his feelings because he's too scared to do anything. But when Harry finally gives up on trying to hide, will Louis give in too?... Spoiler, yeah he does. The two fall in love and this is just a little fic about Louis helping Harry come out and being a nice, supportive boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry laid back on his bed, thinking about the previous night with curiosity. Last night, Harry's older brother Liam, and his friend Louis came over and they hopped in the pool. Harry couldn't take his mind off the moment that he saw Louis take his top off. He'd always gotten kinda shy around Louis but he never knew why. Ever since he was very little, Louis would come over all the time to spend time with Liam and Harry had no idea why seeing Louis filled him with a need to impress him all the time. It was only when Harry was about fifteen that he started to realise that he might be attracted to him. The second that thought entered his head, he started avoiding Louis and Liam, tried to gain distance, gain sanity. He started all these after school activities to avoid going home. He couldn't be gay, he buried those thoughts and surrounded himself with girls and made every thought of his day about anything but Louis. 

Two years later, Harry was seventeen and he was finally starting to see that this wasn't something he could just run away from, it wasn't just a phase. Louis was almost nineteen and spent 70% of his time at Harry's house, with Liam. His visits had almost formed a pattern, he'd come over most mornings and walk to school with Liam. Then Louis would come home with Liam from school, and generally leave at about 7 o'clock. He barely ever came over on weekends though, his parents always took their kids camping, hiking or just on a weekend away somewhere to make up for barely being there during the week. Harry assumed that Louis's parents barely being home was the reason he spent so much time with Liam. Harry, on the other hand, had formed his own pattern; Wake up at 5:30, get ready and leave the house before 6:30 (when Louis got there) and walk to his friend Niall's house, hang around for an hour and go to school. In the afternoon, he'd go to music or art lessons (both of which he'd started paying for to avoid being at home) or he'd just 'miss' the bus and walk home to waste an hour or so. To Harry's parents, it appeared as though he was going through some sort of 'depressed/ rebelious teenage stage' or something. And when Harry was home, he stayed in his room only to come out for dinner which, annoyingly, Louis would occasionally stay for.

Harry's parents were at work and he had twenty minutes before Liam came home. After spending the last two years trying to forget about it, it was difficult to finally accept the fact that he wanted Louis in a less than innocent way. Harry had woken up with an erection and unlike most days where he would just... get rid of it, Harry couldn't bring himself to think about why he was hard. That dream. Harry had had a rather embarrassingly sexual dream about Louis, leaving him with an aching erection when he woke up. Harry considered the twenty minutes he had before anyone would be home. Two years. There was no denying it, and as Harry laid there, he realised that with every second that passed, his feelings for Louis were only growing stronger. Without realising, Harry's hand had slipped beneath his boxers. Harry thought about the night before, when Louis took off his shirt and jumped in the pool, revealing his toned chest, wishing Harry could be touching him, kissing him... Before long Harry was getting more than a little hot under the collar, and he froze when he heard himself moan the name 'Louis'. It was like he'd been shaken out of his haze and he jumped up, yanking his hand away, adjusting his clothes. He stood up and paced his room, running his hand through his messy, damp hair. He needed air. How was he okay with this? How was it possible that he could just accept his... feelings for another boy?

Harry walked, uncomfortably, downstairs and opened the fridge, sticking his head inside. The cold air rushed out, giving Harry some much needed air. While contemplating what food to distract himself with, Harry was unaware of the car pulling up outside. 

Louis walked up the driveway to his friend's house, he'd make a quick stop over here to grab his wallet that he'd left last night and then go to work. Louis remembered leaving his wallet next to the fridge. He tested the handle and watched the door swing open. He stepped inside and walked towards the kitchen. As he approached he noticed Harry's perfect butt poking out of the fridge. Louis had spent about eight years trying to get Harry's cute face out of his head. Having feelings for you mates little brother was... probably not so great but Louis had felt a weird connection to Harry for years, it was cute the way Harry would try to get his attention when he was younger. That had all changed though, now the last couple of years, he'd barely seen Harry. Louis hated to admit it but he spent most of his time here not only to spend time with Liam but also hope for a glimpse of Harry's face, but he usually left unsatisfied. He rested his arms on the counter and was amused as he watched Harry's unaware figure rattling through the fridge. Louis thought about all the things he'd like to do that ass. 

Harry started muttering to himself, "Stop thinking about him, grab a yoghurt, watch a movie and pretend you're life isn't doomed." Harry sighed, shut the fridge and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. He turned around and almost had a heart attack.

"Fuck!" He yelled, instinctively bringing the spoon up to defend himself with. 

"You gonna attack me with a spoon?" Louis asked. 

"Jesus" Harry breathed, leaning back on the counter behind him, shutting his eyes, lowering his hand. While Harry recovered from his slight adrenaline rush, Louis took in Harry's face, he looked flushed and bothered, it unexpectedly aroused him. Harry, suddenly aware he'd become a spectacle, opened his eyes and shifted his gaze to the floor, praying his erection was well hidden.

"Stop thinking about who?" Louis asked, well aware Harry would have an embarrassed reaction. In a matter of seconds, Harry's face grew a bright pink and Louis cherished the feeling that grew in his heart. 

"How did you get in my house?" Harry asked, changing the subject and walking past him, towards the living room to flick on the TV. Louis followed him and sat next to him, he had to be at work soon but he was interested to see if this conversation would be interesting. After barely even glimpsing Harry for so long, it was refreshing to be finally speaking to him. Annoyingly, the fact that they were speaking again made all of Louis' questions flood back, giving him a sudden, desperate need to know Harry's feelings.

"Wasn't locked." he replied, turning his body to face Harry. This move clearly made Harry uncomfortable as Harry swallowed, Louis watched the boy's adams apple move down and back up. Harry seemed to be trying too hard to look at the TV and keep his eyes in the one spot. Louis was torn, he suddenly felt tired of waiting to see the younger boy would feel the same, he just wanted to make a move so that at least he'd know whether or not anything would happen. The last four years, Louis had felt ashamed of his feelings for Harry but now that he could see him, and actually have the first conversation they had had in two years, Louis wanted nothing more than to just know how Harry felt. Back when Louis first realised his feelings, he thought they might have a chance because Harry seemed to to fight for his attention, but then it all stopped and Harry appeared to be avoiding him. Louis' gaze proved too intense for the boy and he stood up to go back to the kitchen.

"Maybe I'll grab some ice-cream instead." Harry said, going back to return the yoghurt to the fridge. Calm down, he thought to himself as he stuck his head back in the fridge. If Louis knew that he'd just been this close to having an orgasm while thinking about him, he'd never live it down. The fridge door was pushed shut and Louis stood behind it, staring at him. Harry felt uncomfortable, as if the older boy knew something he didn't. Louis's hands pressed against the fridge, either side of Harry's head.

"Umm," Harry cleared his throat, in an attempt to get the other boy to say something, but nothing changed. The older boy stepped forward pressing the two together, almost touching, leaving no space for Harry to go. Harry's mind raced, he wanted this so badly to be sexual but he was sure Louis was angry or something, why else would he corner him? Time refused to pass, instead it chose to wait and mock them. Or perhaps it was doing them a favour, allowing the two to make a decision. And it appeared that Louis had in fact made a decision, he leaned in, leaving a few inches between their lips. Harry's brain exploded. Louis took it as a good sign that the boy wasn't trying to run away but instead seemed to lean forward ever so slightly. Both boys knew exactly what was going on, for once it wasn't a battle of confusion, hope and denial. As Louis brought his face closer and closer to Harry's, excitement grew between them like sparks of energy clinging and jumping from one boy to the other. 

Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the moment he craved, the moment his lips would touch Louis'. Louis was so close that their lips brushed together, Harry fought the urge to jump on him. Suddenly there was no electricity between them, everything was gone. Harry opened his eyes to see Louis calmly reaching around Harry to grab his wallet off the counter and then turn around to walk out. Harry felt like an idiot, he actually thought that Louis liked him back, what an idiot...

"Hey Louis. What're ya doin' here?" Liam asked coming through the front door.

"Just came back to grab my wallet" He replied, his voice was lacking in emotion, no evidence that there was just a moment between him and Harry. Harry felt like crying, instead he left the kitchen to go up to his room.

"Whoa Harry, where you going?" Liam asked as Harry ignored him and continued upstairs, "What's up with him?" Liam muttered, walking towards his friend.

"Search me, I've gotta go actually, I'm late for work, I just came for my wallet" Louis said, holding up the wallet as if to prove his point before heading out, closing the door behind him. Liam stood there confused by the weird tension that seemed to quickly disappear after his little brother and best friend left.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't think. Confused was an understatement, Harry was just numb, he didn't know what to think or do. Shower. People had showers to clear their minds right? Harry shut the bathroom door and threw his clothes off. The hot water and steam just seemed to fog his mind further. He twisted the hot tap off and allowed the pure cold water to run over his skin. And like a blank canvas, Harry was refreshed... and cold. He flipped the water back to hot and sank to the floor, back against the wall, feet resting against the other side of the shower, knees bent. Fact by fact, Harry assessed his life. He was in love with his brother's best friend, Louis. Louis almost kissed him but then didn't. At the time Harry thought it was just his imagination but the more he thought about it, the more he was sure it meant something. He wouldn't have cornered him like that, just to grab his wallet. A small spark of hope made the corner of his mouth lift. 

\---------------------------

Dry and fully clothed, Harry wiped at his wet hair with his towel, and walked to his room with a smile. Harry was shocked, he knew that he had only acted the whole 'depressed teen' thing, but he realised that this was the first genuine smile he had in a long time. When Harry opened his door, he was surprised to see Liam sitting on his bed. Liam's brows raised at his smiling expression and Harry couldn't help but blush, he hung his towel over a chair and pretended to look busy. 

Choosing to ignore the smile, Liam spoke, "Mum and dad are coming home early, apparently. They wanted to talk to us about something. Mum asked me to start making dinner. They'll be home in an hour." 

"Cool, want a hand?" Harry asked. Liam had an unreadable expression. For some reason, Harry seemed to back to his old self and he didn't want to lose that. 

"Sure, if you want" Liam replied. He missed Harry and this was the first time he'd seen him smile in a while. He didn't want to lose that but he didn't want to push him too hard.

\---------------------------

Louis walked in to Liam's house for the second time that day, this time, when he opened the unlocked door, he heard talking and laughing from the kitchen. He shut the door behind him, walked in and saw Liam and Harry making what looked like spaghetti bolognese. They both looked up at Louis and he was greeted with two different reactions. 

"Hey Louis" Liam smiled and went back to chopping onions. Harry on the other hand, continued to stare with a slightly surprised expression. When Louis took a step forward, Harry went back to stirring the pasta.

"Oh Louis, you forgot something else, hang on, follow me" Liam said, putting down the knife and going upstairs. He glanced at Harry, he was quiet at the stove, facing away from him. Louis followed Liam upstairs and into his room.

"I thought I got everythi..."

"Look, Harry is happy." Liam interupted.

"Ummm..." He started.

"Like, he's been all depressed and stuff for aaaages, and now he's actually talking... and laughing!" Liam said exitedly.

"Oh cool." he replied, trying not to sound too interested.

Harry didn't realise Louis was coming over, was he staying for dinner? Harry's hand froze. He remembered that feeling. The feeling of getting exited when Louis came over, the need to communicate and impress him. Harry smiled to himself and picked out a piece of spaghetti and threw it on the roof. It stuck there.

"Pasta's ready" Liam said, Louis following behind him. 

"huh?" Louis said confused.

"Oh, if the pasta sticks to the roof or the wall, it means it's cooked." Liam explained as he took the pot and drained the water.

"So are you staying for dinner Louis?" Harry said, blushing as he remembered how it felt to be exited by Louis presence and not avoid it. The kitchen was quiet, something seemed odd about the question and they noticed it. It was the first time harry and actually voluntarily begun a conversation with Louis for ages. 

"Uh yeah sure" Louis said, seeing Liam's pleading expression. The three boys worked quietly on the food and their parents timed their arrival perfectly for when the food was ready and on the table. Everyone greeted each other, (Harry's parents looking at him suspiciously, realising the same happiness Liam had noticed). They ate dinner and had casual conversation until their dad cleared his throat. 

"Well boys, you're mother and I were given a trip to Hawaii for two. So we decided that we would accept it; however, we have to leave you two alone in the house for two weeks. Now we want you to know that we trust you, Liam, you're nineteen now, a young man who's capable of running a household. Harry, you're seventeen, and you're mother and I trust you will be responsible. It is a huge trust exercise and we haven't made this decision easily." After a few moments silence Harry smiled and spoke.

"Wow, that's so cool, have fun in Hawaii, of course I'll be responsible, me and Liam wont burn the place down. When are you going?" Everyone stared at Harry. He blushed, and looked down at his food. 

"Umm, well," His mother began, "We actually leave fairly soon, in two weeks actually."

The rest of the dinner ran smoothly and they even offered Louis to stay while they were on holiday over if he wanted. Harry collected the plates and started washing up in the kitchen. He listened to the conversation and smiled whenever he heard Louis's voice. Louis picked up his empty glass and walked into the kitchen and saw Harry's back facing him, hands in the sink. Louis took a breath and walked up to him. Harry stiffened when he realised someone was behind him. He swallowed as Louis's hand reached around him and placed a glass in the sink. Louis brushed against his hand and up his wrist, staying there for a moment before he disappeared. Harry's head spun at the possibility of someone liking him back. He was so sure that Louis had wanted to kiss him today and now he deliberately brushed his arm. But what if Harry was just over thinking? What if he really was just grabbing his wallet and it was only an accident that He brushed his hand. harry's head filled with so much hope and doubt that he hadn't realised he was starting to get light headed. Harry remembered falling to his knees but couldn't remember anything else.

"Harry!" Liam exclaimed when Harry's eyes fluttered open. Did he faint? He looked around and saw everyone looking down at him. He sat up on the kitchen floor and steadied himself. 

"What happened honey?" his mum asked worried.

"Nothing, I don't know" He mumbled. His mum sent him straight to bed with some water, Liam helping him up the stairs even though he didn't really need it. As everybody rushed him upstairs like a baby, he caught a glimpse of Louis, he was standing by the stairs, watching him being whisked away, arms folded, expression unreadable. Harry blushed but maintained eye contact with Louis until he was out of view.

\---------------------

Two weeks later, and there had been no more moments between Harry and Louis. Harry was beginning to doubt everything, maybe he was just naive. However he'd continued to keep fainting. It was very unusual for him, he'd fainted about five times, it was enough to make his parents almost cancel their trip but Harry spent hours convincing them that if he felt like he'd faint, he'd tell someone, and he'd drink plenty of water and bla bla bla. 

Today was the day that they had to take their parents to airport. They had to get Louis to come so that he could drive them home, because liam's licence was suspended and Harry hadn't passed his drivers test yet. After the goodbyes, the three boys started walking through the maze of the airport car park to try and find their car. 

"Didn't you remember the number and colour?" Liam stressed, looking hopelessly though the cars. 

"Chill, Liam, we're not in a hurry, we'll find it" Louis sighed, looking into the distance for the car. Why did white have to be the most popular car colour? 

"I'm gonna go pee." Liam said, turning back and walking towards the public toilets. Louis sighed and started walking down the next row of cars, watching Harry who'd been suspiciously quiet the whole time walking in front of him. 

"You okay Harry?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've got a bit of a tooth ache, that's all" He dismissed. They continued in silence for a while until Harry stopped.

"Did you find the ca...?" Louis started but rushed forward to catch Harry when he started falling backwards.

"Shit Harry" He sighed, laying his head down gently and standing up. he couldn't help but look at his face, he didn't like it when he couldn't see Harry's cute dimples. 

"Louis..." he grumbled. Harry's eyes opened and sat up.

"Fuck I fainted again." He sighed. Louis crouched down and looked him in the eyes.

"You okay?" He asked. Harry blushed like a kid and looked away.

"Yeah I'm fine" He said trying to stand up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, just stay there for a minute." Louis insisted. Harry obeyed and rested his head in his hands for a minute. Louis rested a hand on Harry's knee, he'd had doubts and decided he'd wait for Harry to start something but he never did and Louis couldn't give up on the hope that Harry like him. Harry stilled while he felt Louis hand slide up his thigh a little. There was a moment of silence as his hand just stayed there. Just as Harry was about to say something, Louis's hand was suddenly no longer on his thigh, instead it was holding his hand to pull him up. Confused, Harry pulled himself up on Louis's hand and looked around to see Liam walking towards them. 

"He fainted." Louis said, clearing his throat his hand still in Harry's while he steadied myself. 

"I called dad while I was in there, he said 'level 3, 17 red'. Are you okay Harry?" Liam said. Harry nodded and they all thanked his dad when they successfully found the car and drove home.

Harry stared out the window the whole way home. A kiss, a touch on the arm... and now a hand on the thigh. Harry decided then and there that rather than constantly trying to figure out how Louis felt, he'd just let it be. If anything was meant to happen, it would... But Harry was not going to give up until he knew exactly what was going on in Louis's head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tricky to write. Please let me know your thoughts, feedback really helps!

"Hey Louis, I need a favour...." Harry spoke into the phone.

"Sure Hazza, what?" He replied. Harry was glad Louis couldn't see him over the phone as he blushed at the name Hazza.

"Liam's at his girlfriends house while mum and dad are away and I need a lift..." He said.

"Sure when and where?"

\-----

Louis arrived at Harry's house on time and Harry locked the front door and ran out to his car. He got in and smiled as the warn air rushed onto his face, a nice contrast from the freezing cold outside. Louis smiled to himself as he looked to Harry's dimples. "So where are we off to?" Louis asked. Harry gave him the address and Louis recognised it. "Isn't that the doctor's place?" He asked, turning right at the end of the street. 

"Yeah, I thought I'd tell him about my um, fainting and stuff." Harry said. Louis nodded and they continued to the doctors. When they arrived Harry realised he needed a lift back home too.

"Are you able to wait and take me back home?" He asked.

"Yeah of course." Louis said, pulling into a parking spot and opening his door. Harry got out and shut his door.

"Are you coming in?" Harry asked.

"So you want me to wait out here in the cold?" He said, pretending to be insulted.

They waited for fifteen minutes before the doctor came out and said, "Harry Styles?" 

The two boys followed him and sat down in his little office. harry felt a little awkward about Louis coming in with him but it was only about his fainting, nothing embarrassing.

"So which one of you is Harry?" He asked. He was tall, dark haired and very friendly. Harry raised his hand to signal it was him.

"Okay so what's the problem?" He asked.

"Well, lately I've been fainting quite a lot randomly. I'm drinking plenty of water and stuff, I just don't know why" He said. The doctor ran through all the possibilities and suggested a regular check up because there were so many explanations for it. He grabbed his stethoscope, put his hand under his shirt, pressed it against harry's chest and asked him to take a deep breath. Louis tightened his jaw, for some reason he felt possessive over something he didn't even have. The doctor asked questions while doing various tests and inspecting different parts of the boy's body. 

"So are you sexually active?" He asked. Harry shuffled in his seat while the doctor looked inside his ear. He had to admit in front of Louis that he was a virgin...

"Um, not really" He said quickly, avoiding Louis' gaze. 

"What do you mean by not really?." He asked, pushing his wheeled seat back and looking at his computer.

"I'm a virgin." Harry admitted, hiding his frustration, unable to avoid glancing at Louis before looking down at his hands. Louis felt his eyebrows shoot up, he'd never really thought about it but for some reason it surprised him that Harry was a virgin, how had nobody else noticed his beautiful dimples before?

"Hmm, okay, I'm gonna take your blood pressure now" The doctor wrapped the Velcro around the younger boy's arm and turned on the machine. Harry kept a straight face despite the band growing tighter around his upper arm.

"Very low blood pressure, that might explain the fainting..." He mumbled. 

"Have you experienced anything else at all? Headaches, stomach ache, fatigue..."

"Oh well actually I've had some tooth aches lately, but I don't see how it's related." Harry said. The doctor poked around in Harry's mouth to take a look. He referred him to an orthodontist, saying it looked like his wisdom teeth were close to the surface.

"If those teeth are crowding your mouth, that would explain the dizziness and fainting, and the toothaches." They finished up and walked out of the small room.

Harry payed for the appointment with his mum's credit card that she left for him and Liam. They walked to the car and started driving home. Harry thanked Louis for the lift, unable to stop thinking about admitting he was a virgin in front of Louis. 

Louis dropped Harry back home and drove to work. Should he wait? Or should he try? Louis wanted to wait and find out Harry's feelings but a part of him wanted to kiss him every time Louis saw him.

\----------------------

Two weeks later, Harry got his wisdom teeth removed. He had finally accepted that if anything was meant to happen with Louis, it eventually would. 

The drive home from getting Harry's teeth removed was interesting. Liam and Louis were in the car because lately Harry would faint about twice a day, and Liam wanted Louis in case he needed help. Harry was happy. There were three main reactions to the gas they give you, happy and chatty, sad and crying, or sleepy and irritable. Harry was definitely the happy, chatty one. He talked about the most random things, on and on. 

"Liam! Liam, guess what?!" Harry asked, tapping his brothers shoulder from the back seat. The two boys in the front had gotten tired of the younger boy's talking.

"Liam, you know, don't tell Louis" Harry started, leaning in and half whispering even though they could all hear him, "But he's really hot!" Harry leaned back in his seat and started laughing. The two other boys were completely silent. They both knew Harry was totally drugged up and saying the weirdest things but it still felt like he was telling the truth. Louis bit his lip as he drove, he so badly wanted Harry to be telling the truth.

"Good old Louis, I love Louis you know. He's got this T-shirt that's blue, I've got a blue T-shirt too! I don't think he understands..." Harry mumbled as he stared out the window.

\------------------------

Harry was so caught up in the movie on the television that he barely noticed the knock on the door. Maybe it was Liam. Liam hadn't been home much... well barely at all really, not that Harry minded. It was nice to have the house to himself. Well sort of to himself, his parents came home from their holiday recently but they were both working extra hours lately to make up the money they weren't earning while they were gone. Harry opened the front door and was mildly surprised to see Louis standing there.

"Hey Haz, is Liam home?" He asked, Harry motioned him in and shut the door.

"Nope, I haven't seen him since you drove me home from the tooth thing the other night." Harry said, walking back to the television. Louis followed slowly behind him. 

"Oh, well do you mind if I hang around here for a while? I kinda just had a huge argument with my parents and I don't want to be there right now..." He explained. 

"Of course, I'm watching Harry Potter, wanna watch it with me?" He offered, Louis nodded.

"That's the one about a wizard right?" He asked, sitting down, very close to Harry. Harry nodded and resumed the movie. Only ten minutes later, Louis started asking questions. Harry had to keep pausing and explaining parts of the movie. He smiled to himself, knowing that there was a whole meter of space Louis could have sat on and he chose right next to him. Louis wondered if Harry remembered what happened on the drive home, did he remember he admitted to his love for Louis? Of course Harry had no idea he'd said this, he was blissfully unaware. Louis watched Harry's face, lit up by the light from the TV. It didn't take Harry long to notice and return his gaze. Harry was stuck under his eyes, Louis desperately wanted to kiss those lips. Taking a chance, Louis leaned forward a little, just enough so that they could feel each other's breath on their skin. Harry didn't move closer. Harry didn't move closer! Louis panicked and changed his mind.

"Can I use you shower?" He asked. Harry nodded and Louis walked upstairs to to their bathroom. 

\----------------------

Louis got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. This constant battle of doubt in his mind was driving him insane. He decided to just leave the whole thing alone for a while. The door swung open and Harry walked in with clothes in his hand.

"Here's some of Liam's... oh" Harry said, quickly looking away. He cleared his throat and looked back at him, staring at his face.

"Here's some of Liam's stuff so that you don't need to put your own clothes back on." Harry said handing Louis the clothes. Harry couldn't stop himself, he looked down at Louis's wet, toned chest and swallowed. It took a lot of effort to take his eyes off him and leave the room. Louis's brain collapsed. He was sure Harry just checked him out, guess the gym was paying off.

\----------------------------

Louis woke up in Liam's bed, the next morning. He sighed thinking about his home, and not wanting to go back. Then sat up, swung his legs over the side and rested his head in his hands. Louis didn't care. He didn't want to continue this anymore, after seeing Harry check him out the night before, he wanted to know if Harry liked him. He had to know. 

He stood up, brushed his teeth with his spare toothbrush that he left at Liam's house and walked up to Harry's door. It was silent on the other side. Now or never, he thought, he knocked and waited. There was a mumble from the other side. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

He opened the door and walked in. Harry was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Louis took in a deep breath. This was it. He walked up to the side of the bed knelt beside him.

"What're you d....?" Louis cut him off with his lips. Harry's eyes were the size of golf balls. Harry was dead still for a moment, in that moment Louis thought of a billion ways to kill himself and then Harry grabbed the front of Louis's shirt and kissed him back. It felt like several years of uncertainty had been washed away for both of them. Louis straddled Harry, feeling the younger boy's morning erection beneath him, he smiled into the kiss. They kissed and grabbed and rubbed and explored for ten minutes before Harry finally broke away and took a breath. They both puffed and caught their breath. Both boys experienced an adrenaline rush. Relief, relief flooded though them at the knowledge that they both felt the same way. Harry was so exited that he couldn't get rid of his grin. 

"God I love those dimples." Louis breathed. Harry blushed and suddenly became aware of his erection, shit, had Louis noticed? If he was honest, he didn't really care, Louis just kissed him! AND said he loved his dimples! Life in this moment was perfect. That was all shattered when they heard keys jangle and a door shut. Louis jumped off Harry and snuck out of the room. The two of them walked downstairs, oh so casually and acted surprised when they saw Liam in the kitchen. 

"Hey bro, decided to come home?" Harry sighed, opening the fridge.

"Yeah I... Hey Louis, what're you doing here?" Liam asked. Louis cleared his throat.

"Just hanging here while my parents cool off." He said taking a seat on a bar stool.

Liam and Louis fell easily into conversation and Harry slipped out to his room to go back up to his room. He'd been so distracted with excitement that he forgot it was a school day. Twenty minutes later, when Harry rushed out of the house with his backpack on, he said goodbye to his brother and Louis, stopping by the door to have one last glance at Louis. Mind-blown that this morning wasn't a dream, Harry left and went to school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit short but really wanted to post something.

Several weeks passed by, the two boys, sharing a kiss here and there. Liam had broken up with his girlfriend which meant he spent all of his time at home now, leaving Harry and Louis, very little opportunity to spend time together. But Harry was the happiest he'd ever been. It was obvious too, all of his family had noticed that the boy had returned to his usual happy self. 

It was a Thursday night, and Harry was sitting at his desk, studying. Studying was something he didn't do very often, but his newfound happiness left him with a desire to succeed. He wanted to get good grades at school and the only way to do that was to study. After an hour, Harry had grown tired and was looking for excuses to stop. As if his wishes had been heard, a small beeping signalled that he had a text message. Harry gladly left his school work and opened his phone to see a text from Louis, 'Hi babe, can I call you or are you busy?'

Harry was a little worried, it didn't sound good. But he texted back anyway with a 'yes'. And in a few moments, his phone began ringing.

"Hey" Harry whispered. He'd gotten used to trying to hide their sort-of relationship and had begun whispering even though everyone was downstairs.

"Hey Harry, I was just wondering, if you weren't busy tonight... would you like to go on a date with me?" Louis asked. 

"Yes, of course!" Harry replied with surprise. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Great, I'll be there at 6:30, is that okay?" Louis said.

"Yeah, sure... Um, what should I wear?" Harry asked, not sure where they were going.

"Something nice." Louis replied. 

They said their goodbyes and Harry looked at the clock. He had twenty minutes to get ready.

\-------------------

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" Harry yelled from the front door.

"Okay, be careful! And thank Niall's mum for letting you over, don't forget your manners!" His mum yelled back as the boy closed the door and waited at the end of the drive way. Half a minute later, Louis pulled up in his car and Harry jumped in. Louis drove off and pulled over a few streets away. He didn't want to hang around too long in front of Harry's house in case someone noticed. Louis leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. He pulled back and looked him over. Harry had a pair of black tight jeans on and a button-up deep blue shirt, his hair looked damp and he wore a smile on his lips.

"You look beautiful" Harry blushed and looked down at his hands.

"Thank you... so do you" Harry replied, glancing sideways at Louis, wearing similar clothes.

Louis took off and drove them to an Italian restaurant. He got out of the car and opened the door for Harry. The two walked in and took a table of Harry's choosing in the corner. It was a small booth that would sit four people, they sat opposite each other and ordered two drinks. Louis reached for Harry's hands across the table.

"I was thinking and I realised that we've been... sort-of... together... for a couple of weeks now and I wanted to take you on a date." Louis said.

Harry blushed, "Thank you." He said, pulling his hands away as the waitress came back with two glasses.

"Do you know what you'd like to order yet?" She asked.

The boys ordered from the menu and slipped into conversation. Harry was still amazed that someone like Louis could possibly have feelings for him... but he was also worried. Worried about loosing him. Harry tried his best to keep him interested, always filling in the quiet gaps with conversation. Louis's hands fell onto Harry's once again as he began to speak.

"Did you tell your parents where you were going tonight?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, "I told them I was going to my friend's house for dinner."

Louis jaw tightened a little, "Harry, can I officially ask you, to be my boyfriend?" Louis asked him, his eyes soft.

Harry's chest tightened, Louis had been his first kiss, his first crush, his first everything so far. After realising that he liked Louis, Harry denied the possibility of ever being gay, and right here, right now, another boy was asking him to be his boyfriend. Louis noticed his hesitation and swallowed. Harry smiled, watching the older boy's Adam's apple, move with nerves. 

"Definitely" Harry replied. Louis's face broke into a huge smile, just as their food arrived at the table.

"So, I know your parents don't know, and I know it might get awkward if Liam found out, but have you thought about telling your parents about us?" Louis said, eating a mouthful of pasta. Harry took a bite of his own pasta and thought about it.

"Louis... I've never even told my parents that I'm..." It occurred to Harry in that moment that he'd never even admitted being gay to himself either. Despite not finishing his sentence, Louis understood what he meant.

"Well, I'm trying to rush you or anything, I was just wondering how you felt about..." Louis stopped speaking, as he noticed Harry staring down at his lap, his food untouched.

"What's wrong babe?" Louis asked.

Rather than respond, all he got was a silent sob. Louis quickly ran around to Harry's side of the booth and sat next to him, wrapping two arms around the younger boy. Harry rested the side of his face against Louis's chest and wrapped his arms around Louis's waist. Louis's fingers ran through the boy's curls as he waited. Harry was embarrassed, he refused to cry. After a minute or two, he took a deep breath, glad no tears had been spilled and sat up.

"I just... I've never admitted to myself that I'm... and if I can't say it to myself, how can I tell my parents? And what if they react badly? I don't think they would but I'm not so sure. And..." Louis cut the boy off with a small kiss.

"Don't stress Hazza, I didn't mean to make you worry. Obviously these things take time, I just wanted to get it out there and talk about it. You can take as much time as you need" Louis soothed. 

The two boys looked at each other for a moment, before Harry leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet. Louis must have had a shower, because he smelled amazing... And it was kind of turning Harry on. It was a deep sweet scent that stimulated Harry's senses. Before long, Harry had realised that his hand was on Louis thigh. He quickly moved it back to his own lap, not wanting to get frisky. Although they were in a quiet corner and nobody was looking, it still felt awkward to kiss in public. Harry and Louis had never done anything other than kiss. which is why Harry started getting nervous as Louis's hand wandered under his shirt. The kiss has deepened. The touches, the smell, the taste of Louis on his tongue, the feel of Louis's hand on his skin and the sound of Louis's steady breathing had all overwhelmed Harry as he suddenly became aware of a rapidly growing erection between his legs. Harry slowed the kiss down and broke away, taking in a few breaths. Louis reluctantly pulled his hand away, running it through his hair.

"You okay?" Louis asked.

"Yeah" Harry said dismissing him and turning towards his cold dinner.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, starting to worry.

"Nothing... I'm just a little... ummm, I'm sort of... aroused." Harry said, awkwardly.

Louis was quiet for a moment before trying to hide his laughter. Harry blushed with embarrassment and stuck his fork into his food. Louis went back around to his side, still smiling and took a sip of his drink. Louis called over a waitress and asked her for another drink. 

"Sorry for laughing, no need to be embarrassed though." He said, smiling across at him.

\-------------

They payed for the food and walked out... running into Niall on the way to the car.

"Hey Harry... hey... Louis? was it?" Niall asked, shaking his hand. Niall had met Louis once a while ago, but he had no idea that the two were together.

"Yes, I just ran into Harry, and I'm giving him a lift home." He lied. They fell into a conversation and Harry was dying. He was praying to all the gods that existed that nobody would notice that behind his jeans, was the hardest erection he'd ever had. He couldn't help it, Louis was... amazing. Harry rolled his eyes at his feelings for Louis. After what seemed like an eternity, they got into the safety of the car. 

"Oh thank god" Harry sighed, pulling his seat belt on.

Louis began driving, only to pull over again a few streets away.

"Harry, I've had feelings for you for... years and I just want you to know that I wasn't trying to rush anything tonight." Louis assured him again.

"Thank you Louis, I've never been on a date before, but that would definitely have beaten any others." Harry said, hoping he made sense.

"You've never been on a date?" Louis asked. Louis realised that Harry had so much less experience than himself. He knew from that doctor's appointment that he was a virgin, and now he knew that Harry had never even been on a date.

"Never, and you know what else? Remember that kiss on my bed? Our first one? That was my first kiss too." Harry admitted, without embarrassment. 

"Well good, because I couldn't imagine anybody else ever being with you but me." Louis joked, leaning in for a kiss.

"Well that's good because I wouldn't want anyone else ever being with me." Harry whispered against his lips. 

Louis smiled and kissed Harry. The two resumed their kiss from earlier, breaking away ages later, realising it was actually quite late. Louis reluctantly let Harry go, but not before driving him home and giving him a kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you later" Harry said, shutting the car door and walking up his driveway to the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and they have finally decided that it's time to come out. So THINGS GET A LITTLE FRISKY at the end of this chapter but I tried not to use much detail, I wanted to keep it kind of cute rather than majorly sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here it is; Harry finally comes out. I think there will only be one more chapter from here. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate your views and kudos. Comments mean so much to me and I always appreciate feedback. Thanks guys!

Four months. Harry and Louis had been together for four glorious months, sneaking out on secret dates and the occasional make out session. But it had been too long to continue this way. Louis and Harry had had endless conversations about how he'd do it and how to respond to any questions he'd be asked. They had been over it a million times but Harry was still so nervous that he felt sick. After Liam and his girlfriend broke up, he decided to get a job and move out, loosing touch a little with Louis. They still talked and got along really well but they just didn't hang around together that much recently. This left more time for Louis to spend with Harry and also meant it might be a little easier to tell Liam that he was dating his little brother.

"Deep breaths" Louis soothed, rubbing his arms slowly up and down Harry's shoulders. 

"I know, I know," Harry said, breathing deeply, "I don't know why I'm so nervous, my parents aren't anti-gay or anything, they're actually pretty cool with that stuff, I just... I don't know" Harry blushed and looked away realising the actual reason for his nerves.

"What?" Louis asked, observing the pink in his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Remember when you told me that you liked me for years before we were together? Well I'm pretty sure I've liked you for more than a few years but I just never realised. I used to always want your attention and get so excited when you came over but then as I got older, I realised that It wasn't because I wanted to be your friend... It was because I had feelings for you. And I tried really hard to ignore them because you were always 'my big brothers friend' and when I realised a couple years later that this..." He said, waving a hand between them, "was mutual, I was so happy. And that feeling of happiness was so nice that I didn't and don't want it to leave, which is why I feel so scared to tell people. By telling people it makes it feel so much more official and to make it more official would make it more real, and I don't want to set myself up for a fall." Harry said, "I didn't mean a fall... I mean, like umm. After spending so long wanting someone, and finally getting them... you can't help but constantly worry that one day It'll be over you know? And I like this. I like us. I don't want you to leave and... I don't think I'm making any sense." Harry worried, finally looking up at Louis who had an unreadable expression on his face. They were silent for a while, Harry didn't remember when Louis's hands stopped soothing him but they were by his sides now. 

"Harry, I really like you. I want to be with you. But you need to understand that everyone had those insecurities, we all worry but I'm not going anywhere soon and I hope you aren't either. You know your parents will be fine, you know I like you and you know you like me. Stop worrying and realise that all you have to say is; 'Hey I'm gay and oh yeah, Louis's my boyfriend, bye'. Okay?" Louis said. He looked slightly more annoyed than he sounded.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him. 

"I'm a little offended that you think I'd leave..." Louis said, looking towards Harry's bedroom window. 

"No no no, I just umm... I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound that way, I just worry you know?" Harry fixed, taking Louis's hands in his.

Louis leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips.

"Come on" He said, prompting Harry to go downstairs. 

The older followed the younger down the stairs and into the kitchen where Harry's mum was cooking. Harry took a seat on a stool and cleared his throat, Louis stood by the door.

"Oh hey Louis, Liam's not home for dinner tonight sorry." She said, assuming that was why he was here.

"Actually mum," Harry started, "I wanted to tell you something." Louis smiled as he watched his boyfriend take a deep breath.

"What is it honey?" She asked, putting down her knife and wiping her hands on a tea towel.

"Well, first of all, I'm... gay and secondly, Louis is my boyfriend." Harry admitted, his voice loud but slightly wavering.

Rather than say anything, she was just surprised. Her eyebrows were on a journey to the north pole as she just stared at her son. After a full twelve seconds of silence she spoke.

"Okay." She said simply. This time Harry was surprised, he knew that she'd be cool but not that cool.

Instead of saying anything about him being gay, like he expected, she just turned to Louis to warn him.

"You'd better be good to my boy." She threatened, going to the stove to stir something.

"Um, is that all?" Harry asked, a little shocked.

Harry's mum took a deep breath and walked up to her son, giving him a hug. 

"Of course it's not sweetie. I'm very proud of you for telling me. I just didn't want to make a huge deal out of it because I don't think anybody's sexual orientation should be assumed and I always try to be open with you and Liam and I want you to feel like you can trust me. I'm very proud." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and going back to the stove. "Have you told your dad and Liam yet?" She asked.

"No..." Harry said. He wasn't very close with his dad and he knew it would feel awkward to tell him.

As if his mind had been read, Harry's mum spoke, "Would you like to tell them yourself or do you want me to mention it?" She offered.

"I can tell Liam, but could you tell dad?" Harry asked. She nodded. 

\-----------------------

The next day Harry's dad didn't say anything but he knew that his mum had told him. He absolutely loved his dad but he just wasn't as close to him as he was to his mum. Harry was getting dressed for another date. Louis was taking him somewhere but he didn't know where. Harry put on jeans and a button up shirt deciding that it was the safest option since he didn't know where they were going. It was six O'clock on the dot when Louis's car pulled up in the driveway. Harry savoured the noise of his tires on the gravel and the gentle hum of the engine. He said goodbye to his parents and ran out to Louis's car, hopping in and leaning across to place a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. 

"Where to?" Harry asked, hoping for an answer, only receiving a wry smile and a 'nice try' from Louis. They talked about their days as they drove. When they finally pulled into the driveway of a house Harry was confused. He'd been expecting a restaurant. Louis opened the front door for him and closed it behind them. Harry followed Louis through a few rooms until the reached a bedroom. 

"This is my bedroom." Louis said, opening the door. Harry took a step in and looked around. There was a small desk on the left as he walked in, a few music posters and drawings hung on the walls, wooden floorboards, two guitars on a stand in the corner and a queen size four poster bed positioned straight ahead against the wall beneath a small window. Suddenly he realised as he looked at what was on the bed what the date was. There was several types of crisps, lollies and fizzy drink sitting on the beside table and on the bed were a small pile of DVD's and a laptop.

"I thought we might stay in and just chill this time." Louis said, "Maybe watch a movie or just talk if you didn't want to." 

"It's perfect" Harry said, turning around to kiss his boyfriend.

\---------------

Two movies later, Harry realised that it was getting late. "We probably shouldn't start another one, my mum might be expecting me home soon." He sighed.

"Actually, I already called your parents this morning and asked If they would be okay with you staying over night. Your mum was very hesitant because my mum and sisters wouldn't be here, but after a lot of assuring, she agreed" Louis smiled, kissing the end of his nose, making Harry blushed. Harry liked it when Louis did cute things like that.

"Why is nobody home?" Harry asked, not thinking of it until now.

"They're staying with my grandma over the weekend, I asked to stay back to spend time with you." He replied.

"So If you like, you can stay over, of course you don't have to if you don't want and you we can sleep in different rooms if you like, your choice." Louis assured him.

"Thanks baby, I love you." Harry said, surprised that he'd admitted that but he didn't regret it. 

"I love you too." Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing the top of his head. 

\-----------

Harry had borrowed some of Louis's clothes to sleep in and decided to sleep in the same bed. They were laying in bed just talking. Harry had his head on Louis's chest and Louis was running his hand through Harry's long dark hair.

"Harry, remember when we were at the doctors and you said you were a virgin?" Louis asked cautiously. Harry's face flushed but he nodded. "Well I'm not trying to say that we should do anything but I just wanted to know if you felt comfortable enough to maybe one day have sex with me..." Louis asked. Harry though about his for a moment but he already knew his answer.

"Of course." He smiled and turned over, resting his elbows on the bed beside Louis and leaning down to kiss him on the lips quickly. Once again, they made out. If he was honest he barely payed attention to the movies they watched, deciding to focus more on kissing Louis. The idea of Louis wanting to have sex with him turned him on a little and he kissed him deeper. Hands roamed over clothed skin, slipping under fabric ad their lips connected. After a while Harry realised that after being with Louis for so long, he really wanted to go further than just kissing. Harry wasn't dumb, he knew about anal sex and he knew that he wasn't ready for that yet but he still wanted to do something with Louis. Harry made up his mind, breaking away from Louis's lips and kissing his neck. Harry moving on top of Louis, a leg either side of his waist. Louis was careful. He knew this meant Harry wanted to do something but he really didn't want to push him into anything. Harry began grinding into Louis, as his hands ran up his chest and his lips kissed his boyfriends neck. They resumed their kiss and once Harry felt Louis get hard below him he decided it was time. He moved down the bed, kneeling in between Louis's legs and began to undo his zipper. 

"Harry, you know what I said earlier, I didn't mean right now..." Louis said, breath hitching as Harry's warm hand wrapped around his erection, pulling it out.

"I know, I don't want to go that far but I'd like to do this, please" Harry said, swallowing as he felt how huge Louis was in his hand. 

"If you're sure." Louis replied with a nod. Harry proceeded to give Louis a very clumsy blowjob. He couldn't go all the way down and his movements weren't very smooth but he figured he must have done an okay job because Louis came several minutes later moaning Harry's name. When Louis returned the favour later on, Harry was so embarrassed. Louis was amazing at this, his movements were graceful and practised. Harry took considerable less time to come than Louis did but he was a squirming, moaning mess when he did. 

The two boys laid down under the covers, spooning. 

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever done," said Harry, "I'm really sorry that I was terrible at it compared to you" Harry said, stroking Louis's hand which was placed on his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, it was amazing for me too, you were amazing, you are amazing" Louis said, leaning in close to Harry's ear to whisper, "Anyway, hopefully we'll be doing this again soon and you can get practice."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis come out to Liam, and continue on their quest of love together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, I just haven't had the time or inspiration to finish this one, sorry guys but it's finally here, hopefully you like it and as always, please leave some comments below and let me know what you think, love always, MM.

"Louis?" Liam asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, I'm dating Louis" Harry sighed as he sat back in his seat. 

Harry had asked his older brother out to lunch so they could catch up. Harry had been planning on telling Liam for so long and finally he had the nerve to reveal their relationship, he thought it was best if it was only the two of them.

"When? Why? How did this even happen?" Liam asked, brow furrowed in obvious confusion.

"It just did. I wanted to let you know because, this is sort of the final piece of the puzzle for me" Harry sighed.

His relationship with Louis had been perfect down to the last second. After telling Liam, Harry felt like everything was in place. Liam was obviously surprised and confused but at least he wasn't angry, Harry thought.  
The rest of their lunch felt weird but didn't end in an argument or anything which Harry took as a positive. 

\------------------------

"How did it go?" Louis asked, nibbling on Harry's neck as they layed back on Louis' bed.

"Yeah fine, he was totally shocked though but I think he was okay with it." Harry sighed, tilting his head to allow Louis better access to his neck. They started making out and allowed their hands to roam over each other. The kiss felt like home to Harry. It was comforting and a relief after his puzzle was complete and he was feeling adventurous. 

"Louis, I want to go all the way this time" He whispered into his boyfriends ear.

Hearing Harry's whisper made Louis moan and he straddled him. Their body's rubbed together and their erections grew. As the passion in their kiss grew, clothes were quickly discarded and their breath became ragged with anticipation.

Louis leaned down close and whispered to Harry, "Tell me what you want" 

\-----------------------

The two boys laid together, sprawled across their bed, puffed and in blissful satisfaction and Harry absently played with Louis' fingers.

"You know I'm so glad that everything is together now. All my family know about us and about me being gay... it's just so nice not to have to lie anymore. Thank you for helping me through it" Harry said, tilting his head sideways to look at Louis but Louis wasn't smiling like he was. This made Harry panic, he had just shared the most intimate experience with him and now he was being silent, what if he didn't enjoy it?

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked with a shaky voice, pulling the blanket to cover himself up.

"No, no, no, nothing I just... Harry, my parents don't know yet and it's great that you feel relieved and all but I still need to tell my family and that worries me" He sighed. Harry felt like an idiot. He couldn't believe he's never thought about that before, he was always so worried about himself that he never asked if Louis was okay.

"Shit I'm so sorry baby" Harry said, sitting up, "I can't believe I've been so selfish... I-" 

"No, Harry that's ridiculous, you're not selfish, I just never told you, that's hardly your fault" The two boys hugged and laid together for over an hour and planned how to tell Louis' family.

\----------------------

"You got this" Harry said, standing on his tip-toes and placing a kiss on Louis' cheek.

Louis took a deep breath and walked into the dining room where his parents were talking to his sister Lottie about a school trip. He cleared his throat and they stopped talking as they saw Harry standing behind their son.

"I just wanna quickly say something. Um, I've never told you this but, I like... boys, Harry in particular, he's my boyfriend" Louis managed, sighing with relief, taking comfort as Harry's hand snaked it's way around his arm. The usual hugs and 'I'm so proud of you's took place and in that moment, everything felt right. Louis' eyes connected with Harry's as the older boy was being hugged by his parents and sister. The smile of his face was a moment that Harry never wanted to forget, and he never did.


End file.
